


The chronicles of Reincarnation: Explicit edition 1

by Reservefolder1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reservefolder1/pseuds/Reservefolder1
Summary: What is the soul?What is Fantasy?Why is the two of them inexplicably connected like a string of DNA?Where do I go after I have died? what is brought and what is left behind...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Original Female Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_What is the soul?_

_" **.....huh?"**_

_What is the soul...?_

**_"Where am I?"_ **

_What is the soul...?_

_**"......."**_

_What is the soul?_

_**"Me...?"**_

_What is Fantasy?_

**_"Here..."_ **

**_""WHERE :..IS.... HERE..........?""_ **

* * *

**Whoosh.....**

Something brushed past me and I stopped walking.  
My surrounding perplexed me since I had no idea where I was.

"I don't understand..."  
I take a second to look around, but even if I turned around in a circle the view was the same "...Where am I?"  
 _First that strange dream then I find myself in this strange place._

A misty forest with only me in it.

"It's weird I think I've seen something like this but from where?" _The fauna looks almost nothing like what I'm used too!_

I quietly started walking.  
I've lived my entire life next to a forest of some kind but I don't really know what to do when lost like this since there isn't even a trail to follow.  
The cold started to creep around my neck and scalp so I pulled my hoodie over my head for some warmth.  
I wasn't scared yet.  
What good would that do me? Better to just walk around until I found something that could lead me back to a trail or road.

_**"Gahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"** _

_**"OH MY GOD RUN!"** _

_**"AIHYEEHHHHHHH!!!!!"** _

_Eh...? "_ What is going on!?"

The sudden influx of screams and weird impacts from my right had me startled.  
Then behind me I felt something tower.

I timidly turned to see a large creature with gleaming eyes looking right at me.

"....."   
_Just what am I looking at here!?  
  
_ The large creature took one slow step forward.  
I turned and sprinted with all the speed I was capable of... I didn't wan't to find out what the creature was about.

I wasn't paying attention where I was headed, I was running for my life.  
Soon I felt safe enough cause I couldn't hear it behind me and a large creature like that was too heavy to make no sound.  
I rammed down a hill and right trough a bush.

_**Rustle... Rustle** _

"Buwhahh!"  
With a breath of air I emerged from the thick foliage and discovered only air under my feet.

"....!?"

"Huh?.....Wha?!"

Someone was right in my path.  
Unable to dodge or change my direction I rammed straight into that person.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

I collapsed on top of that someone in a painful heap.  
"uhhhh.... So-Sorry...."

"..... !?"

With no remorse I was shoved off.  
"HEY! I said sorry you crude pice of shi-"

"......" 

"......."

I blinked then pinched myself a few times.  
I can't really belive who i'm looking at here..... Not until he stands up and akwadly offers me a hand.

"..... thank's"

"Nah...."

Killua fucking Zoldyck....  
Just WHAT is going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

_ **While a certain someone is lost in the woods.....** _

Killua was busy looking for that examiner.  
Gon had somehow vanished from his side a while back but Killua didn't really find a reason yet to go out of his way to find him.

If Gon couldn't keep up what was even the point?  
Killua thought feeling rather disappointed.

_**Rustle... Rustle** _

"Bwuahhhh!"

"What thh-!?"  
Someone came flying out of a bush and rammed right into him.  
Now Killua was on the wet forest floor with a stranger sprawled on top of him.

A whiff of chocolate... it was a faint but pleasant scent.  
But still he caught himself shoving the person of off him.

"Hey! I said sorry you pice of shi-....."

Killua came eye to eye  
with what to him was one of the most pretty girl he's ever seen face to face.

"......"  
She had to be around his own age if not a year or two older.  
Light colored, long straight swept hair reaching her waist... her eyes is what had him stunned for a long moment.

They were a very faint light blue,   
that almost came of as silver if you didn't look twice. 

"......"  
Killua stood back up and offered her a hand that she took.

"Thank's..."

"....Nah.."  
Killua felt his heart hammer against his ribcage.  
Never in his life had he felt like this. It both scared him and peaked his interest.

* * *

I can't belive it.  
But he's right there infront of me... living and breathing... the real Killua Zoldyck.

But how?  
Killua is just a fictional character from a fictional world.... I'm so far as I know, not a fictional character.  
I realize that we are still holding hands and quickly lets go and backs away to a respectable distance.

"Sorry for ramming you.... I'm J-Jane...."

"I'm Killua"

I strain a smile on my face feeling very awkward.

  
"Nice to meet you killua"  
He nods and turns to look at the clearing next to us where the surviving applicants are running after Satotz.  
  


"we should follow them"

I flinch not understanding why he used 'we' at first.  
But I shouldn't opt to stay alone in a place like this.

"Yeah"  
Thats how we proceed to the next exam sight.

* * *

"Why did you decide to take the hunter exam?"  
Killua asked me out of the blue as we were running.

"eh? me? Exam....?"   
I only now notice the round tag stuck on my shirt "14....?"  
 _why do I have no memory of this!?.... My list of questions keeps growing T-T_

"Uhm.... I don't remember"

"you don't remember?"  
Killua asks in a dumbfounded way.

"I have a short attention span" I say hoping he will fly with such a ludicrous excuse... he doesn't.  
instead he gives me a hard stare until I cave under the pressure "F-Fine! I give! I might have you know...run away"

"......"  
His hard glare changes to slight recognition "Oh...."  
I look over at him and start to grill him with the same kind of glare "Why did you come here Killua?"

"I ran away from home too"  
I knew that already..... but for continuity sake I felt obligated to ask.

"So we are kinda similar in a way then!"  
I slap his shoulder in a friendly manner and plaster a happy grin on his face "Aren't we trendy am I right?"

He gives me a slight pout for the impromptu slap  
But he didn't look hostile for long "Whatever" was his court reply.  
He grabs my hands and removes them from his now pinkish face. 

I giggled and finally we reached the large building where the next test was going to be held.  
I looked around the treeline but could not find the rest of the main cast at all and grew a little worried, But I continued to spend the remaining time with Killua getting to know him better. By that I mean it was mostly about things I already knew about him and cryptic information I told him about myself.

The fact that I was cryptic only seemed to fule his interest.  
Right until I spotted Hisoka and Leorio in the distance "Killua look at that!" Killua stopped talking and raised an eyebrow.  
"It's that old dude again"

I locked eyes with Hisoka and shivered a bit.  
He was.... well, pretty handsome even with the weird makeup on.

"......"  
It appears my ogling has garnered his attention!

"...hmm?" Hisoka tilts his head slightly.

"Eeep!" I take shelter behind a confused Killua   
_I really need to fix this bad habit of mine_ T////T   
  


Hisoka shrugs and leaves.  
Killua doesn't shrug me off until he sees Gon and Kurapika.

"Gon!"  
Killua advances and I hurry after him still reflecting on my almost made mistake.

"Killua!"  
Gon calls out "You made it!"

"I thought you wouldn't make it" Killua bragged.  
I watched the conversation unfold safety from behind Killua. Right up until Gon realized Killua wasn't alone.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Gon!"  
Gon held his hand up and I ended up following suit.

"I'm Jane, Nice to meet you Gon"   
Kurapika and Leorio walked over to us and I had a chance to greet them too "Nice to meet you both, I am Jane" Our gathered conversation lasted only a few moments longer.  
  


"Everyone! congratulations for making it this far, I satotz wish you all a good luck on the next part of the hunter exam, Good bye"   
I watched him leave with the others and turned back to the large building when it's gates opened to reveal the next test.... cooking stations....

My heart sunk while wondering If I had the ability to hunt for those large pigs or not.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"I knew It! I KNEW IT!!!"

Was my shrill yells as I ran for my life.  
A large piglet as wide as a cow is long and twice as wide was thundering behind me.  
As it shrieked I turned a corner around a large boulder the broke in half.

I sat on the side my legs shaking at the sheer force of that impact.  
 _This isn't a joke... If that thing hits me I'm a goner!_

The pig starts coming too and I quickly do something stupid.  
I grab the first sharp thing I can hold and clumsily parkour onto the pig and is about to slam the sharp object onto it's head when a boar shows up out of nowhere.  
hit's me and the piglet. 

I fly off and hit my head and everything is ringing and swimming.  
The boar huffs and digs the ground clearly about to eat me when it also falls over rather comically.

Someone lands next to it and quickly runs over to me but it's to fuzzy for me to see who it is and the ringing is too loud for the person to be heard.  
I finally black out thinking my life was short...too short.

* * *

_When I am sleeping I have a dream....  
_ _I dream about my home, my life... and I dream about being attacked and killed on my way home._

_I wake up... and I am a tiny baby.  
Wait... was I not just almost an adult? what about my home? about being attacked and bleeding out?_

**_"You are not her anymore Jane...."_ **

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"I have taken your soul and in turn placed it in a new body"_ **

**_"_ ** _what?..... a new... why?"_

**_"I was bored.... you were dying...so I thought why not have some fun making you suffer?"_ **

_"Wait.... suffer?! what are you doing to me???"_

**_"I will make you forget about who you were Jane"_ **

_"No!"_

**_"When you wake up..... you will not remember who you are or where you come from..."_ **

_"No why! let me go back!"_

**_"you are dead"_ **

_"....."_

**_"I will let you keep your memories about this world and those pepole and events within it"_ **

_"..."_

_**"Of Course you won't know WHY you know"** _

_"............."_

**_"Sleep Jane... Sleep and when you wake up you will not see me until it's all over here"_ **

_"Wait!!!!"_

* * *

_I wake up... and I am a tiny baby.  
"Wait... was I not just talking to someone? where am I?"_

_I keep dreaming  
"I remember my home.... my family.... I remember why I ran away..... I remember how they hurt me and why I can never let them get to me."  
  
_

_"Why did you take the hunter exam?"  
Killua is asking me._

**_"I ran away....."_ **


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane..."

"hmmmm"

"Jane...?"

"Y-yes....?" I hear someone call my name and open my eyes.  
Instantly I feel a pain in my head "Oh... what the hell~...." I whine and clutch my head.

"Jane!?"  
I recognize that voice somewhat.

"Killua?"  
Killua is letting me use his lap as a pillow.  
His worried face is the first thing I see "What happened?"

"You were knocked out for a bit, how are you feeling?"  
He gently caress my face and forehead.

"I feel awful but I remember the piglet...."  
I sit up and Killua guides me "Jup.... that monstrosity shattered that large boulder..... wait, why is there a dead boar right next to it?"

Killua explains what happened   
"huh...." I'm impressed but I can't remember it at all.

"How are we getting them back to the test site tho?"  
I ask Killua "They must weigh as much as a whole bus-.....the HELL!?"

While i was talking Killua just walked up and picked the boar AND piglet up over his head.  
It looked ridiculous and why was I not more freaked out?.... _.wait... when I think about it why do I have the feeling he can lift even more than that?_

"Should we go?"  
Killua asks and I quickly follow "Killua..... how are you so strong?"

"Me?" He asks.  
"Isn't this pretty normal?"

"......"  
I'm angered "....."

"umm....Jane?" I squeezed his arms only to feel the outline of his defined muscles.

"yeah....?" I ask still feeling his arms and upper back up.

"What are you doing?!"  
He's blushing an angry red.

I stop my field study "what i'm doing? I just wanted to confirm what I was seeing with my own eyes"   
Killua looked after me as I advanced ahead of him.

"Hah!? wh-what kind of logic is th-that!? BAKA! ***** "

I stuck my tongue out and started to run back to the test sight.  
"Te-heh!" *insert lenny face*

"What the hell!?" Killua spurted.

* * *

We finally reunited with the others   
And got to cooking, The part I actually felt confident in.....  
until that very moment I held the knife in my hand and realized that I had to actually cut a chunk of meat away from the piglet.... 

"......."  
I peered into the piglets lifeless eyes and was grappled by a sudden influx of fear.  
I think back on home again.... of the eyes of my step siblings and my mother's harsh and unloving eyes so uncannily similar  
.... I steeled myself.

_What good did thinking about all of that do me?_   
_Just cut it....._

The knife graced the skin and I froze.  
I steeled myself again, but...... the dead, soulless eyes had me again in a dark whirpool....like it was cursing me.

"K-Killua!!!!" I dropped the knife and turn to the single person who could relate.

"What now?"  
Killua was grilling his on a stick remorselessly...... I felt cold and empty inside.

"Why aren't you cooking?"  
He asked having secretly observed my internal struggled of dismembering the animal.

"I... I'm scared of it"  
While I say this I can practically feel the soulless eyes burn on my back.  
  


"It's dead" Killua says matter of factly.

"I know!" I whine.

"What's the problem then? it can't hurt you so why be scared of it?"  
Killua's words had caught the attention of the others.

"What's going on?" Gon asks.

"Is there a problem?" Kurapika asks.

"what? who is scared of what now?" Leorio shoots in. Kurapika stomps on Leorio's foot.  
"ouch!"

"hmpf!"

"......"  
I linger in their midst feeling very put on the spot.  
  


"....hah...."  
Killua sighs, picks the knife up and walks over to the piglet "Fine, I get it what part are you interested in?"  
I feel pretty accomplished for a strange reason. _Killua isn't a guy that would go out of his way for someone he didn't consider important._

I rush over and hug his free arm "Th-that!"  
I point to the part of meat I want and Killua quickly presents me with a chunk of raw bloody meat.

"There"  
He gives me the knife back and wordlessly saunters back to his cooking station.  
I don't wait and quickly runs over to his station "What now!" 

Killua clearly has no idea why I'm this clingy all of a sudden "Uhm.... Killua are you using your stove?"

"No?" He quickly catches on "What is wrong with your own?"

"Well.... could I cook here with you?" I try to look as timid and cute as possible.  
I don't want to be near the piglet or it's soulless eyes.

"You can use mine if you want!"  
Gon shot in out of nowhere, me and Killua turn to the boy and I light up "R-Really?"  
  


"Sure!" Gon brightly offered.  
I thought selfishly that _as long as I didn't have to stay next to the piglet I was fine with any cooking station!_

I turned to follow Gon when Killua grabbed my hoodie.  
"Gyahck!?" I stumbled to a halt "Killua!?"

"Baka! Don't bother Gon and use mine instead"  
I nurse my neck a bit disgruntled _Killua was really jealous of me getting chummy with his new friend??? really???_

 _"_ _Killua I'm not going to steal Gon from you"_ I ranted in my head,

* * *

Killua turned to Gon "It's alright she'll use mine instead"  
Gon blinked at first a bit confused.... then he looked at Jane... at Killua who was kinda looking annoyed.  
Then thought... Ah! now he understood! 

Gon turned to Killua with a knowing grin "Alright! have fun~"

* * *

That whole exchange flew over my head since I was busy huffing over Killua's brash actions.  
But nonetheless I ended up using Killua's stove. 

Soon enough the food I had decided to make was done!  
pork stew! and it smelled wonderful too! I was so proud TwT

"Killua! Killua have I taste would ya!"  
Killua paused his pork and inspected my creation, sniffed it and plucked out a bowl and a spoon.  
I gave him a portion.

I held my breath as he put the first portion into his mouth.

* * *

  
He chewed for a bit then continued eating "Pretty good" He looked up and felt rather pushed into a corner.

Jane's eyes where laser focused on his reaction.  
At the words "Pretty good" Killua wasn't lying when he heard and saw her exhale of relief.  
  


"You mean it?"  
Her eyes grew in size and shimmered expectantly.

 _Damn...._ Killua thought while suffering a sudden intense series of heartbeats.

"Yeah it's good" Killua would never admit it,  
not even to himself; but.. if this girl presented him with the worst dish in the world, Killua would eat it with a smile on his face.

* * *

".........." 

Leorio was watching the tender exchange from his own cooking station.  
No words could describe the feelings of slight jealousy he felt at the chummy scene _I was like that once.... getting flustered over receiving a pretty girls handmade meal._

He sighed depressed _Now I can count myself lucky if a lady even smiles my direction.  
Life is unfair..... unfair I tell ya._

Kurapika noticed Leorio sulking.  
He looked over to Gon and Killua wanting to keep an eye out since kids shouldn't use the stove unsupervised after all.

It was then he came across Killua receiving food and couldn't help but smile.  
 _That's so sweet ^-^_


	5. An angel

I served myself some food and looked at how much was left.  
"......" _What do I do with all this?_

* * *

Leorio was interrupted by someone holding out a bowl of stew "hmm?"

It was that Jane girl that had been using that brat as a social shield.  
She was standing there with a sweet smile and offering food "Leorio-san; are you hungry?"

Leorio legit dropped his spatula from shock.  
"Y-You... for me?" 

"Yes!"  
She turned around to go back to Killua's station,   
Leorio looked down at the food and stood there basking in the kindness this little angel had bestowed him.

_"Angel...... I saw and angel"_

She stopped and said "If you want seconds you have to be quick tho" and proceeded to take out two more bowls.

_AN ANGEL!!!!!  
_ Leorio cried from joy.  
He turned to Kurapika who was already holding his own share of food _She's an legit angel!!!!_ he wordlessly mouthed while crying.  
Kurapika sweat dropped until the very moment Jane returned with a delicious bowl of stew just for him.

"Do you want some stew as well Kurapika-san?" _***cue adorable smile***_

There was an audible sound of something being pierced at that very moment.  
Kurapika quietly accepted the food and watched Jane offer food to Gon as well.... "Leorio....."

Kurapika said.  
Leorio already devouring the stew looked at Kurapika "What? i'm kinda busy here"

"I just thought.... I saw something angelic flutter infront of me for a second" Kurapika started looked at the food then at Jane.

She tuned back to the older teens and smiled.  
 _ANGEL!!!_ they thought at once.

* * *

**_Meen while with Killua, Gon and Jane - >->-> _ **

"Whoa... this is super tasty!" Gon said while shoving the stew down his throat.  
  


"Can you even taste it with that sort of speed?" Killua asked.

 _^-^ I'm so glad it's edible..._ "There's more if you want"  
Gon's eyes sparkles as he races to the pot for what little remains in it.

"But is that fine?"  
Killua asks out of the blue. 

I look at him confused for a second then he reminds me "Wasn't the food supposed to go to that angry old lady over there?" Killua jabbed his thumb at Menchi.  
 _old lady?....._ *Gasp* killua was right ! .... 

"Ah....ah... NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
I drop the spatula into the sink having a mini panic attack "I.... I... when I heard they liked my food, I was so happy; I forgot this was a test!" (T~T)

I stood there looking ashamed of myself.  
I look at the now empty pot..... the last spoonful already consumed by Gon.... Gon looked so happy eating that I forgot to be upset "Aw well... it can't be all that bad"  
I tried to take my loss with dignity "Because you you guys ate every drop of it; i'm still very flattered!"

Killua and Gon felt like their heart had been pierced.

_An Angel!_

* * *

It was time to present the food.

And here I stood infront of my judges with a simple plate of salads and pan-fried meat.  
In the spann of fifteen minuets I had somehow tossed something edible together..... but it wasn't my proudest moment.  
  


I think the judges noticed and Menchi asked why I looked so disappointed.  
"If the chef looks like this how do you expect me to eat?" she said.

"I'm sorry.... I made stew at first, it turned out really well but I got so happy when my friends liked it so I ended up giving everything to them!"  
I bow in standard apology making Menchi and Buhara and the rest of the audience glare at me in surprised confusion.

* * *

"What?" Menchi was taken aback.

"So I had to cook all over again but it came out like this! I am so sorry!"  
At the word this she pointed at the borish dry looking dish.

"......"

"....." Menchi looked at Buhara then down at the plate.  
She had eyed the test takers and she recalled a brief picture of a group happily enjoying something. She looked at the girl looking guilty as heck.  
"I see" Menchi wasn't upset at all.  
  


She took a pice of the meat and was surprised at when she stabbed the pice and started chewing it, the dry surface tore open and out came the juicy texture you'd want.  
Menchi stopped and glared at the plate.  
Then she tore into it with vigor, assessing every thing she could think of; _the presentation was boring as heck, it did NOT look tasty at all! but.... But this meat is delicious!_

She stopped eating and looked at the girl "What's your name?"  
  


The girl looked up at menchi "Jane..."  
Buhara was eating his own plate and was equally impressed.

"Jane... what hunter are you aiming to be?"   
The whole crowd was shocked.

"That.... um, I don't know yet-"  
  


"Then what do you think about cooking?" Menchi was relentless.

"I like it!" At that question Jane lit up.  
"I like it most when a person feels happy while eating the food I cooked! I can't explain it well... but feels like my heart and tummy is dancing with a meadow of butterflies!"

There Jane stood flaxing her arms like a child feeling pride at having her first drawing displayed on mommy and daddy's fridge.  
Menchi's eyes grew.

She few out of her seat and glomped Jane tightly "Ma baby! My sweet Angelic Angel!"  
Menchi knew this girl had it, _she'd be a excellent hunter! a first class angelic gourmet hunter angel!_


	6. Character Introduction

**JANE**

  
Aliases: Angela C. Capreolus  
Angel  
Dolly  
  
Age: 13  
Birthday: 12th february  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: ----  
Blood type: O  
  
Appearance: Jane is taller than Killua and Gon by and inch or two; has light brown hair with near white highlights, that sometimes makes her hair come off as strawberry blonde in certain lights.  
Her hair is straight and long: ending shyly under her waist and the front is styled into a japanese princess front cut.  
  
Her skin is light and pinkish in tone with a semi-constant blush on her rosy cheeks.  
Her eyes are girlish and as Killua described it, a light blue color that could pass for grey. She wears no or minimal make up and has a total of tree silver earrings (one on her right earlobe) and two rings on her left ear (one on earlobe and the second on the top earshell).

Her body is slender and still developing, her measurements is as follow:   
\- Shoulder: 31"  
\- Bust: 30" (B-cup)  
\- Waist: 24"   
\- Hips: 31"

Clothes: Jane has a large closet in her bagpack but her stereotypical choice is a white hooded sweatshirt, a blue faded jean jacket, beige uniform skirt, baggy white knee socks and simple black flats. and a standard black baseball cap. (She keeps her hair lose or in a ponytail)

  
Personality: She's generally sweet, kind and giving, she has a short fuse at times tho and is prone to smol lvl's of violence and cursing. she has a very simple minded way of handling various situations (Her logic can at times be utterly ruthless) and inquisitive.   
  
For the most part tho: she's just joyful and absent-minded, not expressionless.   
  
  
Affiliation: ----  
Occupation: Hunter exam applicant  
  
  
|Relationships|  
Friend(s): Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs, Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika of the Kuruta  
Romantic Interest(s): ---  
  
  
|Abilities|  
Nen Type: Manipulation  
Nen Abilities: Mentally manipulate matter (TK).  
Mental Abilities: ---  
Physical Abilities: ---  
  
  


|History|  
Not mentioned yet for the sake of plot: But somewhere before ending up at the exam she ran away from home, she somehow learned Nen and her real name is Angela C. Capreolus.  
  
  
  



End file.
